


Two Mice

by gatekat



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-06
Updated: 2003-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Short, sweet and very innocent. Sometimes even the most hardened of warriors and POWs can walk away from it with some innocence intact. Or become innocent again to recover from their time in hell.





	

"Hey Bro." Modo said as he walked into the garage where Throttle was working on his bike. "I'm going for a ride, get away from all of this for a little while." He gestured around casually, clearly meaning the rather densely populated city. "Care to join me?" He asked, as he walked over to his bike. The expression on his face was one that usually meant he wanted to talk, but somewhere else.

"Yeah," the tawny mouse nodded easily. "Just let me put Lady back together."

"I'll go leave Charlie a note, so she doesn't worry if we aren't back when she gets back. Don't want her thinking we disappeared." He said softly, not really succeeding at what was an attempt at humour.

"Or come after us," Throttle managed a weak grin at his only remaining Bro. "I'm kinda surprised she let us out of her sight already."

"I guess after two months, she figures less than a day is probably safe." He said as he headed into what functioned as the garage's office.

"We aren't going far," Throttle made it more of a statement than question.

"Nah, just out of the city really." Modo said as he wrote briefly, but carefully so as to keep his handwriting legible. "Probably back before dark." He added looking at the time, which was still mid-morning.

"Sounds good, Bro." The tawny mouse nodded, part of him no more recovered from losing Vinnie than Charley was, for all he was far more accustomed to it. "Did she tell you anything about where she was going?" He asked quietly.

"Nope, she tell you?" He asked quietly, part of him still wanting to look for Vinnie; even if there really wasn't anywhere they could, that they hadn't already searched extensively.

"Just that she had to meet a friend," he shook his head.

"Well, I guess she does have those." Modo said wryly. "It's good that she's getting out." He added quietly. "She stayed in way too much after Vinnie disappeared."

"Too scared to come back, to find out another mouse was missing." He shook his head.

"I know." The big grey mouse said quietly. "Hell, I wasn't big on letting you out of my sight. But its still not good for her." He said in a tone, that was distinctly big brother protective, kind of like when he talked about his nephew, Rimfire.

"I know the feeling," Throttle managed something of a smile before they turned to get on their bikes for the ride.

"I guess I'll have to lead, since I kind of had somewhere in mind." Modo smiled weakly, though it was clear he meant lead only in the 'in front' sense.

"Go for it Bro," Throttle nodded at him and snapped his helmet in place, giving a thumbs up as the engines revved and the helmet force shield faceplates came up.

About sixty miles outside of Chicago, Modo turned off the main highway, on to a secondary road leading up into a denser forested area that bordered a state park. About ten miles after that he turned on to a private road, at stopped at a small clear lake surrounded by dense forest. In a clearing near where he stopped there was a small wooden cabin. "What do you think?" He asked his Bro, as he took off his helmet.

"Whoa," the tawny mouse's stunned expression was clear behind the square green shades he never took off. "It's ... alive."

"Yeah, it is." Modo smiled. "Used to be places like this on Mars." He said quietly. "Harder and harder to find though. It's even got fish." Modo grinned.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this." He said quietly, looking around with cybernetic vision. "I was a city mouse till the resistance."

"I was a country mouse." Modo smiled softly. "I believe 'hick' was the term often used. Chicago's actually the first city I've really spent any time in."

"Chicago ... it's not like any city I've lived in," Throttle shook his head, still fascinated by all the life around him. Even in the wilderness, Mars was never this lush when he was in it. "It's huge, and really chaotic."

"Yeah, that's a good word for it. Scary thing is, it's not even their biggest city." He shook his head. "Need to get away from the chaos and noise every now and then."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he nodded slightly, mostly watching the water. "Just don't usually pick forests to do it with."

"Where do you go?" Modo asked curiously.

"The road," he shrugged slightly. "I just ride."

"I do that sometimes, but sometimes I just need to get back to who I was before the resistance." He said quietly. "Like Mama always said, when things are changing fast, you have to keep an eye on who you really are."

"I guess so," Throttle accepted quietly. "Never had it that sure, really."

"I think you're better grounded than you know." Modo smiled fondly. "Pretty good considering all the time you had to spend looking out for the rest of us, especially when you thought we didn't know some of the stuff you went through to protect us."

Throttle's face snapped around to look at his Bro, clearly startled, then a mixture of embarrassment and shame crept in.

"I just did what I had to," he said simply. "I could take it, not everyone could."

"Bro, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Modo said, putting a strong, but gentle hand on his Bro's shoulder. "It's part of what makes you someone I can actually trust enough to follow. I know I can count on you when things get really bad."

He nodded to that, still looking down a bit. "Never thought of it that way," he said quietly. "It just always felt like a failure, to be alive and sane when another mouse was thrown in, in worse shape."

"You were never a failure, Bro." Modo said firmly. "You got most of us out alive, which is more than could be said for most teams. And you even managed to get me and Vin to work together, instead of taking cheap shots at each other." He smiled quietly, thinking back to the early days of the unit when he and Vin didn't get along, mostly due to a serious city/country culture clash.

"It was that, or no one would come out," Throttle said softly, still not all that sure how he did it, just not willing to accept anything else from the pair of strong-willed mice. "I don't recall giving you guys a choice in it." 

"Bro, that was the only way it was going to happen." Modo chuckled. "But you got through to both of us, which is what counted. Maybe being a leader isn't something you wanted, but you're damn good at it." He paused for a moment. "Like Mama said, somebody was looking out for me, when I got put with you."

"Funny, I thought I was the one Mars was looking out for," he chuckled weakly. "I remember you pulling everyone's tail out of the fire more often than any of us."

Modo blushed slightly. "Ah, that was just 'cause I could actually lift both of you. But I was usually following your plan when I did."

"And Vinnie's complaints," Throttle chuckled, more to cover for bad memories than true humor. "I was just doing what I could, like everyone who survived."

"Yeah, and that kept us alive and made us one of the best teams Mars ever had." Modo smiled softly, trying to keep back the pain that losing Vinnie had left.

"Never thought I could miss that damn mouse like this," Throttle voiced both their thoughts.

"You and me both, Bro." Modo agreed. "And it's worse than it was on Mars. At least there we knew when we lost someone, what had happened. But this, we just don't know."

"It's hard to let go," he nodded, his gaze distant. "Not being sure if we should Remember them or not."

"I know." Modo said shifting so he could put a supportive arm across Throttle's shoulders. "Not sure if there's somewhere we should've looked. Not being able to grieve properly, because deep inside we want to believe he's alive."

"Yeah, something like that." Throttle nodded, looking down at Lady's indicators but not really seeing anything, despite that vision was hard wired into his brain now.

There was some awkward silence, as Modo tried to figure out how to say what he really wanted to. Somehow, with the discussion of their missing Bro, it had become a lot more difficult. He started to open his mouth a couple times, and then stopped not entirely happy about what he'd come up with.

"You wanted to talk about something." Throttle prompted out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Modo said quietly, and a lot more uncertain than Throttle had seen him in a long time. "Something I've been trying to figure out how to say for years." He hedged, as he looked down at the ground.

"Years?" Throttle looked over at him, now very curious.

"Yeah." Modo admitted quietly. "You ever feel attracted to someone, but not quite know how to tell them?"

"Couple times," he nodded, relaxing a bit. "You found someone?"

"Yeah." Modo nodded. "I did."

"So tell her," the tawny mouse said seriously with utter conviction. "It's worth the risk, Bro."

"Bro, it's not a her." Modo corrected very quietly. He saw his Bro's face blink in surprise, even though Throttle technically couldn't blink anymore, then a slow nod.

"So tell _him_." He repeated in the same tone.

"Aw hell, if only it was that easy." Modo sighed quietly. "I'm not even sure he sees guys that way."

"Bro," Throttle clasped Modo's shoulder firmly. "It _has_ to be that easy. It's still going to be yes or no. Grab for what you want."

Modo nodded slowly, and then thought about it for a moment. He'd followed Throttle's suggestions and orders on a lot more dangerous things. "Bro, I don't know exactly when, but at some point I realized that I wanted more than just being Bros." He said, as he lifted one hand to gently brush Throttle's cheek. "I love you, Throttle, and probably always will."

The contact, mixed with the words, left the tawny mouse with his mouth slightly open and uncomprehending shock on his face as he tried to process it.

Modo waited quietly, letting his Bro process what he'd just said. He was just hoping that the shock was in a good way.

Eventually Throttle managed to close his mouth and swallow, though it was very clear he was still working on really dealing with what the words meant beyond the surface.

"I ... I don't know about that," he finally said softly.

Modo wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement. "It's okay, Bro." He smiled gently. "Took me awhile to understand what I felt."

"You've been with a guy before?" He asked, both curious and very distracted.

"Yeah, some fooling around before I joined the resistance, and a little casual dating since we landed here." He said quietly. "I'm no expert on the subject, but I've got a good handle on the basics."

Again, Throttle nodded, his body language expressing a level of uncertainty Modo hadn't seen in him before.

"I don't know about this." He said softly. "You know I've got a girl," his voice made it more of a question than statement.

"You do?" Modo asked curiously.

"Yeah," he nodded slightly, not exactly looking at anything. "Not that serious, but she's ... I guess we both got tired of sleeping alone all the time."

"That I understand, Bro." Modo said quietly. "It's mostly why I started dating. That, and it had never really been an option on Mars, with the war and all. So, anyone I know?"

"Yeah," he nodded quietly and revved Lady's engine. "We should be getting back before she hunts us down."

"Charley, huh?" Modo said, getting back on his bike, and putting his helmet back on. "I guess so." He said quietly, leading the way back.

"Yeah," Throttle confirmed over the comm link.

"Seeing as we'll probably get back in time for dinner, want to surprise her and bring back dinner? Maybe something she's mentioned instead of the usual." He chuckled over the comm link as they rode.

"Sounds like an idea to me," Throttle agreed with a chuckle, though his voice betrayed that he was still deep in thought and less than sure of himself. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Modo heard Throttle standing just outside his bedroom door above the garage while the other mouse was still only hovering there, uncertain what to do.

"Hi, Bro." The big grey mouse smiled as he set down the letter he was reading. "Something the matter?" He asked curiously, since usually something was when Throttle got so uncertain that it was noticeable.

Throttle winced slightly and stepped in a bit.

"Umm, no," he said softly, watching the grey mouse with the same look he'd been giving for the last week. "Charley just kicked my tail about thinking too much."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Reminds me of my older sister in more than a few ways." Modo smiled, as he sat up on the edge of the bed where he'd been laying reading. "Still thinking about last week?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah," Throttle admitted quietly, leaning uneasily against the wall.

"Something about what I said is bothering you, isn't it?" Modo asked, figuring that had to be it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his tan Bro so uneasy.

There was a very long silence from the mouse, then a slight nod. "I ... never really thought about a guy that way before." He said softly.

"I thought that might be true." Modo said quietly. "Kind of threw me for a loop the first time too. Especially since I'd been trying to get the attention of this pretty little she-mouse at the time."

"I was talking to this mouse I've got no reason to say no to, and every reason to tell yes." He murmured softly.

"It's just the idea of being with a guy that's got you?" Modo asked gently.

"Yeah," he confirmed very quietly. "Never thought about it before, really."

"Anything in particular about the idea that's bothering you?" Modo asked quietly, trying to help.

That seemed to hit something inside the tawny mouse, and he shifted off the wall to sit on the bed, next to his last Bro. Despite the intense uncertainty of his body language, the touch of his fingers on Modo's cheek was steady as he leaned forward to touch mouths.

Modo placed his fingers gently on his Bro's cheek, as their mouths met. The big grey mouse let his Bro guide the intensity of the kiss, but made it clear that it was what he wanted.

Despite the action, that he'd taken the first step, it didn't seem to help Throttle's uncertainty any as they drew apart a little.

"I haven't been with a guy before." He repeated very quietly as Modo looked at him.

"I know." Modo said quietly. "I just don't want to push you any faster than you want to go, Bro." He said tenderly, as he brushed his hand along his Bro's cheek. "Just let me know if I go too fast, or further than you feel comfortable with. I've never been the more experienced partner before."

"I will, Bro." he nodded, every trace of his leadership persona stripped away, leaving a very hesitant and nervous mouse that seemed years younger than he was.

Modo nodded, and guided his Bro back into another kiss, only this time he guided the intensity so it became a tender, lovers kiss; passionate, yet gentle. From experience with males and females of two worlds, he had a decent idea how kissing was supposed to work, and as it continued, he felt his new lover relax slightly with the familiarity of the action in a new context.

"Okay, a little less clothing." Modo said softly, as their lips parted briefly. He gently helped his Bro slip out of his leather jacket.

The touch across his hard muscled chest as he removed the large, brightly colored t-shirt was light and hesitant, but the gentle, exploring contact of a new lover. As he dropped the shirt to the floor, he saw Throttle watching him when an equally uncertain tail slipped up to trail along the edge of his left ear.

Modo smiled as he gently explored his new lover's chest with his real hand, while his tail slipped around to caress first one ear and then the other. He then leaned in to claim another loving kiss like the last, and found his Bro willing, if not that enthusiastic. With his nose so close, he started to catch the subtleties in Throttle's scent. While the lack of arousal wasn't too surprising, the low undercurrent of nervous fear hit him the hardest.

"What are you afraid of Bro?" Modo asked gently, as he put both arms around his bro, holding him tenderly.

"Not sure," he murmured, letting his head rest against Modo's shoulder as he worked up to the truth he was still working on understanding. "Nothing, probably."

"Things'll be okay, Bro." Modo whispered softly, as his tail gently brushed through his Bro's hair. For awhile he simply held Throttle close, enjoying the warmth and company of a new lover.

"I know," he shifted his head slightly to nuzzle the grey mouse's neck. "I trust you."

"That means a lot to me." Modo murmured quietly, as he nuzzled the tan mouse affectionately. His hands and tail sensually caressed and explored the battle-hardened muscles and short dense fur, seeing where his Bro reacted good and bad, without making it seem like he was taking an inventory.

It was a pattern of attention Throttle responded to by returning, and as strange as it was, Modo started to get a real impression his Bro hadn't done this much, even with female lovers.

Modo was more than a bit surprised, since he'd always figured Throttle to be the more experienced one. He shifted his attentions so he was spending more time caressing the tan mouse's jawline with his tail, and nuzzling his neck. His touch was calm and sure, clearly in no hurry as Throttle's arousal became very apparent in his scent, voice, and body.

Despite that, Throttle remained fairly focused on the grey neck and ears that had draw the best response to his initial touching, particularly trailing his tongue along the lines of Modo's right ear.

As the scent of their mutual arousal surrounded them, Modo reached down to fondle the bulge in his tan Bro's jeans. He froze when Throttle did, and relaxed when it became clear that it was simply a startled reaction on the tawny mouse's part. He smiled as the touch was returned with more certainty than Throttle had displayed before, and then slowly kissed his way down Throttle's bare chest while sliding off the bed so he ended up on the floor with his breath hot on the bulge in Throttle's jeans, as he unfastened the belt.

He relaxed a little more when Throttle leaned back on his hands with a low sound of excited pleasure and relaxed almost fully, apparently finally either catching on, or recognizing what was happening for the first time.

Modo easily undid the jeans and slid them down so he could get at his Bro's swelling sheath. He then tenderly fondled the tan mouse's sheath and balls, before running his tongue around the head of Throttle's cock as it became visible.

The softly eager sound he got for his efforts were visibly backed up by the continued hardening of the flesh he was tending, and the heavy musk he breathed in deeply. For all the apparent inexperience of his partner, Modo was surprised again not to feel a hand on his head when Throttle spread his legs a bit more, though the tawny mouse's tail moved to caress both Modo's ears and antennae.

A powerful shiver of pleasure passed through Modo's body as the tail caressed his sensitive antennae. "Oh yeah, Bro." He moaned throatily before taking the hardening cock completely in his mouth and suckling it, swirling his tongue around it as he did. He slipped his tail up to brush along Throttle's jaw, before playfully caressing his antennae.

For all his uncertainties, Throttle left Modo no doubts when he was doing something the other mouse really liked. His body, voice, scent and tail responded honestly and eagerly to the pleasures of the mouth around his cock and the tail caressing the next most sensitive organ.

Modo's tail followed Throttle's head as it fell back in a wordless cry of pleasure at the attentions of another mouse. While he obviously took some care to try and not thrust into the warm, wet mouth, when he cock began to leak a few drops of precum.

Modo slipped one hand down to free his own hard cock from his pants, as he continued eagerly sucking Throttle's hard cock, as his tongue swirled around capturing the drops of precum. Encouraged by his Bro's reactions, he continued sensually caressing the thick red antennae with his agile tail.

As Throttle's voice moaned encouragement his tail sipped between then to follow Modo's thigh and wrapped around the grey balls, fondling them gently before sliding up to wrap around Modo's cock, squeezing and rubbing it gently despite his distraction.

Modo moaned loudly in response to the pleasurable attention his cock was getting. Loudly as could be managed around the cock he was sucking and licking eagerly, that is. The big grey mouse was so seriously jazzed that it took what little attention he had left to continue stroking and caressing his Bro's sensitive antennae with his tail.

It was a combination of attention that quickly began pushing Throttle to his limit, and his desire to know his partner had cum first brought a hand forward to add attention to Modo's antenna to the pleasure he gave.

The extra attention was all it took to push Modo past his limit. He roared around the cock in his mouth as he shuddered with the muscular spasms that drained his seed and sprayed it across his Bro's legs, and the bed. As the last of the spasms passed, he managed to resume sucking eagerly on the cock in his mouth, wanting badly to push his Bro over the edge.

It wasn't long in coming, Throttle surrendering all his efforts except for the focus on the pleasure his body was receiving. With a bone-deep shudder and ragged moan his balls tightened up and surrendered their contents to the mouse trying so hard for it.

Modo eagerly swallowed everything Throttle gave him and when his tan Bro was done, he licked the softening cock clean with gentle, patient licks. He then stood on slightly shake legs, and lay down on the bed alongside his recovering lover. The grey mouse then leaned over and gave Throttle a gentle kiss on the cheek, as he snuggled next to him in the afterglow.

"This is what guys do together?" Throttle asked, his voice sleepy and sated, but also relieved and curious.

"There's more, but this is a good start." Modo said, both tired and very jazzed.

"Oh," he murmured and snuggled close, gradually shifting to lay against the bigger mouse's side with one arm across Modo's chest. "Not what I was expecting."

"So what were you expecting?" Modo asked curiously.

"Not all that sure, really," he said quietly against the big mouse's chest. "Just not that ... pleasant, I guess."

"That would explain you being a bit nervous." Modo said with a quiet smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

"And you did too," he added, still a little surprised. "I don't remember seeing that before." Throttle admitted quietly.

"Seeing what before?" Modo asked curiously.

"For both guys to like it," he sighed. "I don't think I got a good introduction, back in the camps."

"No you didn't Bro." Modo said firmly, but gently. "That place twisted everything, especially sex. They just used sex to demonstrate who was in control. It's got nothing to do with what happens between lovers. Both guys are supposed to like it." He said tenderly, but there was no mistaking the seriousness of his voice.

"I'll try to remember," he promised quietly. "It's not ... easy ... to put that away yet. It wasn't ...." his voice trailed off, not wanting to bring up any more of that time.

"It's okay, Bro." Modo said gently. "I understand. We all have our personal demons from that place. But maybe if we create some good memories together, it'll help put the old pains to rest."

"Even if it's just enough that, I don't wonder when it'll get to the part that hurts, when I'm with you."

"Any healing is a good thing." Modo agreed affectionately, as he nuzzled his Bro gently.

"Yes," he smiled softly and used his tail to draw a spare blanket over them. 

* * *

Modo drifted to awareness to an incredibly pleasant set of sensations. Throttle's body, strong, hard and undeniably real, was relaxed against his side. The scent of the tawny mouse was comfortable in his nose and brain, and a gentle, slow hand was stroking him, the fingers occasionally shifting to explore his morning hardness a little more tenderly.

"Morning, Bro." Modo said, as he gave his new lover a tender kiss on the cheek. He gently ran his real hand along the tan mouse's jaw line, in a slow affectionate gesture.

"Morning," he smiled back shyly, his fingers still playing along Modo's cock. "Nice way to wake up, really."

"No argument here." Modo rumbled softly, clearly enjoying Throttle's touch. "Something I've wanted for awhile."

"I'm not sure if I wish I'd known before or not," he admitted softly, his touch growing a little more bold and much closer to jerking off.

"That's okay, Bro." He rumbled in pleasure. "Now is what matters." He said softly, as his hand gently ran along the tan mouse's jawline, before Modo ducked his head to nuzzle his Bro.

"Yeah, past is past," he murmured softly, his head falling back to expose his throat trustily and his tail slid up Modo's side to caress the grey mouse's antenna. "Now's what matters."

"Oh, gods." Modo shuddered in pleasure as he nuzzled the exposed neck affectionately and slid his tail down to playfully fondle his lover's sheath, which wasn't nearly in the state his was, but the light touch against sheath and throat was clearly having the desired effect when Throttle moaned lightly and thrust against the pleasuring contact.

Modo smiled softly, pleased, as he moaned in pleasure. As he nuzzled his tan Bro's neck, he reached his real hand up to softly caress Throttle's antennae. The moan and willing shiver in response to that was unmistakable, as was the rapid swelling of the sheath under the care of Modo's tail. As the tan mouse's cock emerged from his sheath, Modo's tail curled around it, firmly but gently stroking it.

The response was nearly instant as Throttle's head snapped back and his hips thrust forward into the contact with a startled, hungry cry intense enough his hand forgot what it was doing on Modo's cock.

The suddenness of the response broke Modo's concentration for a moment, before he resumed a firm, stroking pattern with his tail while Throttle moaned deep in his chest, completely focused on the pleasure of that tail running up and round and around his cock.

Modo added slow teasing caresses of his Bro's antennae back in, as he nuzzled him, enjoying the subtle and not-so-subtle signs of how much his Bro was enjoying the attention. It took very little more to send the tawny mouse over the edge with a cry as startled as the night before when his seed spurted from him in shuddering bursts.

Modo held his Bro close, as he came down from his orgasm. "Looks like you like a good tail job." He said with gentle humor.

"Been a long time," he murmured with a light shudder and gratefully relaxed in the strong embrace. "Very long time."

"Given the shortage of Mice on Earth, I'm not surprised." Modo said softly. He knew from the nod that despite the agreement, it had been far, far longer than that for Throttle, and the tawny mouse was only just starting to have that sink in.

Modo simply held his Bro close, as he thought the tan mouse was beginning to drift off. He could think of few things he'd rather do, than spend the morning in bed with the tan mouse with neither of them injured. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Hey, Bro." Modo said quietly, as the two of them cuddled on the couch, trying to pick something to watch from a pretty worthless TV schedule. "Feel up to going out? I know a club, with good music, decent food, and where the drinks aren't watered. And it should be more interesting than what's on TV tonight."

"Dance, or bar?" He asked, clearly game either way as he relaxed a little more against the bigger mouse.

"They've got a dance floor, but there's enough tables so you can sit if you don't feel like dancing." Modo smiled. "Live music most nights, though probably not anybody you've heard of."

"Sounds good to me," he grinned and shifted to stand with a stretch. "Our riding leathers good enough?"

"It's what I usually wear." Modo grinned as he stood. "I think three-quarters of the crowd is either bikers or wanna-bes."

"But only two Biker Mice," he chuckled softly and went to grab the couple things he didn't wear around the garage.

"Got that right." Modo rumbled, as he went to change into what he wore to go out. He grabbed the heavy leather riding jacket with tasteful chrome accents, but decided to skip the t-shirt he sometimes wore under it. It was warm enough to go with just fur underneath, and it matched the way Throttle dressed. Not to mention the ample fur on fur contact it would provide.

It wasn't too surprising that the tawny mouse didn't have actual party gear, but the open leather vest he usually wore had chrome to match Modo's, as did the single glove he wore.

"More road wear than yours, but they're still in shape," he said, suddenly a little self-conscious that he didn't have better.

"Bro, you look fine." Modo smiled reassuringly. "Actually, you look incredible, but a friend of mine pointed out a good place, if you'd like to get better leather sometime."

"Maybe," he nodded slightly with a touch of a blush under the short, fine fur of his face. "If we end up going out much."

"TV schedule keeps up like it is, and that's a lot more likely." Modo chuckled, as stepped forward to give his Bro a big hug. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before." He teased playfully.

"You've got me turned around like a teenager again," he ducked his head before using the motion to kiss his Bro's neck. "The last time I did anything like this."

"Well, things on Mars didn't exactly leave much time for going out." Modo said softly. "But we do have time now, and we should enjoy life when we can. Though I'd thought you were going out on your own. Don't know why, just did."

"I did go out, just not for company." He chuckled softly, a little bashfully. "I haven't really thought about it in years."

"Truthfully, I wasn't even looking for company the first time." Modo grinned. "I just went for a ride, and heard what sounded like good heavy metal coming from this club. I wasn't in a hurry to be anywhere, so I went inside. Company found me while I was listening to the band." He chuckled.

"Sounds like a good start," he chuckled softly and willingly relaxed against the broad grey chest. "Do you still like girls?"

"Yeah, just prefer guys." He smiled softly, as he put his arms around Throttle. "A bit more than before the camps actually." He said quietly.

That made Throttle look up with an intense curiosity on his face, even though he really didn't want to break the unspoken agreement not to talk about those times, or the scars it had left them all with.

"Some of the female guards were as bad as the males." Modo said softly, responding without thinking to the question he saw on his Bro's face.

"Oh," he murmured, and nodded as they held each other, supportive as they had always been. "Yeah, they were. Let's get out of here, Bro. That is _past_." Throttle said fiercely.

"Yeah, you're right." Modo agreed. "Let's go have some fun." He said, as he released the embrace after another moment. "Speaking of fun, how do you and alcohol mix, or are you going to stick to root beer? I usually stick to the root beer myself."

"I can handle it," Throttle nodded, "but unless you're interested in a pretty morbid night, I'm sticking to root beer."

"Nope, we're going to have fun." Modo grinned. "So we'll both stick to root beer." He quipped as he turned to head to their bikes. "Guess I'll have to lead, unless you've been to Ironworks before."

"Haven't heard of it before," Throttle chuckled and mounted up.

"It's in the old industrial part of the city." Modo said over the comm-link, as they headed out. "Used to be a foundry, but when that went out of business it got converted to other uses. The most recent use being a dance club."

"Sounds like an interesting history." Throttle grinned and followed the heavy chrome and purple bike out.

"That's what I thought." Modo agreed. "Outside still looks like a foundry, and its on the wrong side of town so a lot of people don't realize its there. But it still draws a solid crowd, and good people too even if they are a bit rough around the edges." He chuckled softly.

"Sounds like the kind of place we'll fit right in," Throttle grinned. "A little rough around the edges."

"Yeah, that we will. Especially since they happen to like Biker Mice." He grinned.

"Always a good thing, Bro."

"Ever notice how some humans seem to miss the fact that we're not human." Modo said curiously. "Well, that's not the case with most of these folks. They know they're looking at a mouse from Mars, and their perfectly cool with it." He chuckled. "Well, not counting the ones who get a bit hot and bothered. Though they can be fun too."

"I've noticed, mostly ... mostly with Vinnie." He said softly, dropping his face a little before he recovered. "Sounds like a real interesting place."

"It is." Modo said quietly, as they turned up a road that ran alongside railroad tracks in the old industrial section. "Not much further now."

"Definitely not a place I'd think to look for a club," he shook his head with a chuckle.

"We're actually approaching from the far side." Modo smiled. "Lot of the patrons live closer, on the other side." He said as they pulled into the parking lot that contained a wide variety of motorcycles from powerful Harley's to sleek speed machines. A couple of the patrons who were just going in definitely fit Modo's description of 'rough around the edges', and decent heavy metal could be heard when the door opened.

"Sounds good." He nodded as the bikes settled in for the night and the mice headed through the sea of cycles.

"Modo!" The bear of a man standing at the door checking ideas grinned broadly on seeing the mouse. Though smaller than Modo, at 6' 6" and probably three hundred pounds of what looked like solid muscle, he wasn't anyone to take lightly. "Twice in five days, and with a good looking friend this time."

"Hiya Cutter." Modo grinned, as he shook hands firmly with the big man. "This is my Bro, Throttle. Throttle, this is Cutter. He's both club security and maintenance chief." He said with a fond smile for Throttle.

"A serious pleasure, Throttle." Cutter grinned broadly, and offered a big friendly hand to the tan mouse. "Any Bro of Modo's is welcome here."

"Thanks," the tawny mouse nodded and accepted the handshake easily, though none of them doubted that Throttle was checking out his odds in a fight on pure reflex.

"You're welcome." He said as he opened the door. "Spike's already here." He said casually to Modo, as the two walked past him.

"Thanks, Cutter." Modo grinned, as he led the way into the industrial building turned nightclub.

"A ... playmate ... of yours?" Throttle asked, both curious and a little uncomfortable with the question as he look in the surroundings with his typical casual paranoia.

"Remember the company I mentioned finding the first time, I hit a club?" He smiled. "That was Spike. And yeah, he's a playmate, but more importantly he's good friend. Probably the person I trust most, after you and Charley." He said as they entered into the bar area of the bright, and noisy club which still retained much of the pipe works from its origins as a foundry so it had a very industrial flavor. Across the tables of the bar area, the two Mice could see the dance floor, and the highly energetic activity there. The crowd was as Modo had mentioned, dressed largely in leathers of varying description with a large number in biker leathers of varying levels of authenticity and wear.

"Reminds me of the places I used to avoid, before the war," Throttle chuckled softly, almost to himself as he shook his head and took in everything. "Keep forgetting how much has changed."

Modo scanned the bar for a moment and then smiled. "Let me introduce you to a couple friends of mine." He said taking point. "I don't think I even was in a place like this before the war. My village didn't have anything like this."

"The cities did," he nodded and followed his Bro easily. "Just not the parts I hung out in. Father would have killed me if he caught me playing outlaw."

"Mama probably would've had a few words on the subject, if she'd found out I'd been in such a place." Modo chuckled as they wove through the crowd. "But then she wasn't much for cities on general principles." He said as he approached the large, imposing woman who was tending bar. "Hiya, Maura." He said, tapping her arm with his tail.

"Modo!" She grinned. "Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise. Wasn't expecting you back till next week. Who's your handsome friend?" She asked, looking Throttle over appraisingly.

"Maura, this is my Bro, Throttle. Throttle, this is Maura. She not only tends bar, but she does security when needed, and she owns the place." He grinned.

"Pleased to meet you, Throttle." She smiled extending a friendly hand that was easily accepted. "So did you finally get your head on straight, Mickey?" She asked Modo teasingly.

"Yeah, I finally did." Modo grinned sheepishly.

"Mickey?" Throttle raised an eyebrow from behind his shades.

"I'm afraid that one is my fault." A cheery male voice chuckled from behind Throttle. "A smart-ass quip that stuck." He said, extending a friendly hand. "I'm Spike, pleased to meet you." The human was about five and a half feet tall, with a wiry build. He was wearing black biker leathers that really made the platinum white spiked hairdo standout. The highly intelligent bright green eyes, sparkled with laughter and interest as they took in the tan mouse.

"Mickey, as in Mickey Mouse." Maura explained. "Most famous mouse on the planet. Though why my brother gave the handle to Modo is beyond me."

"First mouse he's seen?" Throttle suggested with a rather bewildered look as he tried to put that pair together.

"Yeah, basically." Spike grinned. "That and I didn't know his name when I said it."

"It was part of him introducing himself." Modo shook his head. "He was rather shocked when I asked Mickey who?"

"Those transmission should've reached Mars years ago." Spike chuckled. "Of course, I forgot to take into account a lack of properly tuned receivers."

"Besides, Earth puts out so much noise, who had time to sort through it all?" Modo shook his head.

"There used to be," Throttle chuckled a touch sadly. "But not in years."

"So I've heard." Spike said quietly. "Same maggots we got infesting Chicago, from what I hear, hit Mars first."

"Yeah, them." Throttle rumbled softly with a spike of hatred that Modo hadn't seen him express in a long time.

"Putting it mildly." Modo said. "Two root beers, Maura." He asked politely.

"Your usual?" She grinned.

"Yeah."

She reached down beneath the bar, and pulled out two cold bottles that she set down in front of the Mice. "On the house." She grinned. "Welcome to Ironworks, Throttle."

"Thanks ma'am," the tawny mouse snagged it and removed the lid with his tail.

"I see you weren't kidding, Modo, when you said your Bro was as sexy as you." Spike grinned, as Modo opened the bottle Maura had just handed him.

"Actually, I said sexier." Modo grinned back.

"If I didn't know if wasn't necessary, I'd think you were hitting on me, Bro." Throttle smirked at him with a bit of a wink behind his green shades.

"I'm appreciating you." Modo smirked back. "It's what you call hitting on someone when it isn't necessary. Spike's comment could be seen as hitting on you, indirectly." He chuckled.

"Actually, I was demonstrating that I wasn't blind to the obvious." Spike chuckled. "You can take it as a complement or hitting on you, whichever you prefer."

"Take it easy, Spike." Modo chuckled, though the look he gave the small human made it clear he was serious. "We're just here to have a good time, not to bring anyone home with us."

"Gotcha, Mickey." Spike grinned. "Maybe some other time. Oh, what luck there's Randy and he's alone." He grinned predatorily as he looked across the crowd. "Well, it was great meeting you, Throttle. Hope to see both of you here more often." He said patting Modo on the shoulder as he made his way agilely through the crowd.

"Good friend, but easily distracted in this setting." Modo chuckled and watched Throttle relax a bit, though it was unlikely anyone less familiar with the mouse would notice.

"He'd get along great with Vinnie." Throttle said softly, then shook his head sharply, trying to make that image of his lost Bro go away before he took a swig from his bottle and leaned against the bar. "Sorry, Bro. Don't mean to keep bringing him up."

"Bro, it's okay. I understand, just ask Spike. I've had him showing me how the computer net works on Earth so I could use it to help search for him." He said quietly. "It's only been two months, hard not to think about him." He added putting his arm around tan mouse's shoulders. "So, you want to dance, Bro?" He asked softly.

A quick glance at the dance floor produced a nod and a bit of a grin. "I used to think I was pretty good," he chuckled and nuzzled Modo's neck. "Let's see how much I remember."

"I didn't even know how till Spike taught me." Modo grinned. "You're probably still better than me." He chuckled, as they moved to the dance floor.

"Anything with a beat isn't too hard to move too," Throttle grinned as he relaxed into the music and memories he hadn't used most of his life.

Modo nodded. "So I'm told. But a natural sense of rhythm is not one of my talents." He chuckled, as he watched his Bro and took cues from the more naturally moving mouse as the music shifted from a hard, fast beat to more of a ballad.

"I guess you can't be good at everything," Throttle grinned at him and moved closer, taking the lead with more ease than he'd expected while wrapping both arms and tail around the bigger mouse, taking full advantage of the slower rhythm.

"With you around, I don't have to be." Modo smiled fondly, as they moved together to the slow moving rhythm. "You're good at this."

"I used to go out most nights," he smiled and nuzzled close, his body and manner very much at ease with this. "Loved to move to music, even without a partner."

"I can't believe you ever had problems finding a partner, Bro." Modo rumbled, enjoying the slow dancing immensely.

"When I was going out, I didn't," he admitted softly against grey fur. "I left that behind when I signed up for the resistance at fifteen."

"You got in even earlier than I did." Modo said quietly. 

"My home was destroyed before the first shots were even admitted to." He murmured. "The cities went down long before the rest."

"Bro, you haven't been with many partners, female or male have you?" He asked gently, as he began to understand his Bro a little better.

"No," he admitted in a voice not audible to the humans near them. "Only one since I signed up, a couple casual times before than. Just wasn't the energy for it with everything going on. I had you guys to watch out for."

"Well, then you're in for a very interesting trip." Modo smiled. "There's a lot you've been missing." He said softly, nuzzling his Bro affectionately.

"Charley keeps telling me that," he chuckled softly while they moved against each other easily. "I don't think there's anyone I'd rather have show me."

"She's a smart one, Bro." Modo grinned softly. "Between the two of us, I think we can cover what you missed, and then some."

"Probably more than I want to, from what she's passed my way," he chuckled very softly. "Humans have some very strange ideas on pleasure."

"That much we agree on Bro." Modo chuckled quietly. "Some videos Spike's shown me, don't look like a whole lot of fun. They certainly didn't look like anything I'd do to someone I cared for."

"Good," he smiled softly and snuggled against the broad grey chest while they moved.

"Gods, this is even better than I imagined." Modo sighed softly, his scent full of contentment, and happiness. "Guess they were right when they said the good things in life are worth waiting for."

"They're worth fighting for too." Throttle chuckled. "And Biker Mice do fight for what is ours."

"That we do, Bro, that we do." Modo agreed easily. "And mostly what we have is each other."

"Especially now," he smiled sadly and regretfully broke the close contact as the music demanded a faster dance.

The faster dance gave Modo a better view of his Bro in motion, a sight which he was enjoying immensely. Seeing Throttle enjoy himself was something Modo didn't see nearly enough. He also noticed that he and his tan Bro were being watched both discretely and blatantly by a good number of the other club patrons. The grey mouse made a point of catching eyes when he could, and giving a look that said 'look, but don't touch. At least for now.' Modo kept up with Throttle in the dance, better than he expected but then Spike had always said he was better than he thought.

As the next song picked up, another fast one, Modo caught the fractional movements, aborted before they became visible to most, that indicated his Bro was actually relaxing more, and consciously stopping himself from moving into the more complex dances he knew.

"You know more than just club dancing don't you, Bro?" Modo asked curiously.

The question startled him, but Throttle nodded. "I loved to move to music, any music."

Modo smiled. "It shows, Bro. You look really good dancing." He said making a swift motion to kiss Throttle on the cheek affectionately, and was met by an even faster one turning it into a much more blatant demonstration of their new relationship.

"You're definitely not bad yourself," he smiled slightly as their mouths parted and they moved back into their own space.

Modo smiled shyly at the compliment. As good as his Bro looked dancing to the fast songs, the grey mouse was pleased when the next song was a slow one. There was no missing the smile on his face, as he took his Bro in his arms for the slow dance. No one around them missed how it increased with the way the tawny mouse pressed close in another clear demonstration of their claim on each other.

"I think I'm going to have to bug Charley to find a few spots I can get back into real dancing," Throttle chuckled softly against Modo throat as they moved easily together.

"We can both bug her." Modo grinned. "I'm curious to see what real dancing is like." He said with honest curiosity, and a clear desire to encourage his Bro to do things he enjoyed.

"Maybe I'll just show you, when we get back." He chuckled softly. "There's music and space, and that's all I need."

"That sounds cool." Modo smiled. "I never would've figured you for a dancer." He said with a quiet, and clearly pleased, smile.

"I haven't been, for longer than you've known me." Throttle said simply with an easy shrug. "Skills from a different life."

"Well, they still fit you." Modo smiled. "And you enjoy it way too much, for me not to encourage you." He added in a playful, yet serious tone.

"Guess so," he accepted without really thinking about it. "Probably cause Charley a heart attack. She's been trying to convince me to get a life forever."

"Yeah, Spike and Maura spent months trying to get that point across to me." Modo nodded. "Actually it was probably more like a year. It just took awhile to understand that fighting the fishfaces wasn't incompatible with having a life."

"It always seems to be," he said softly. "Life is what you steal in-between battles."

"Or the battles are simply pauses in life." Modo suggested gently. "We have every right to have lives, Bro. We sure as hell have earned them."

"On what grounds?" He glanced up with the question. "We haven't _accomplished_ anything."

"We haven't?" Modo shook his head in disbelief. "Bro, if we hadn't accomplished anything, this city wouldn't be here. We've screwed up so many of Limburger's schemes, he probably has nightmares about us. Bro, we've done a lot, given the limited resources we have." He said quietly. "Bro, you don't win a whole war at once, you gotta win the battles along the way. And that we've been doing."

"Maybe," he consented quietly, not particularly able to put to words the difference between surviving like they did, and actually doing any long-term good. "Maybe just delayed him a little."

Modo sighed. "Bro, there's only so much we can do." He said quietly. "We do the best we can, and even if all we do is delay him then that's more time the humans have to get their act together and stop him themselves."

"I doubt they will, any more than mice did." Throttle dropped his face a bit. "I just can't let it go, that we lost."

"Guess I still believe it's possible." Modo said quietly, hugging his Bro close. "And what happened on Mars isn't your fault. Too many Mice just didn't want to see what was really going on, till it was too late. Best thing we can do, is keeping delaying Limburger and pass on what we know about the fishfaces to the human resistance as it forms, and it is forming, if slowly. Maybe if they don't have to learn all the lessons from hard experience, they'll be able to put the info to use faster."

"Maybe," he nodded, accepting the tidbit of hope for it was to him. "I'll never abandon Charley at any rate. She's our Sis."

"Yes, she is." Modo agreed easily, nuzzling Throttle tenderly. "Think she'd enjoy this place?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm, probably," he smiled a bit, looking around again. "Thinking of asking her out too?"

"Actually, more like asking her to join us some night. We do just about everything else together, but we rarely go out and have fun together." Modo smiled.

Throttle suddenly started to snicker, then a full out laugh as he shook his head. "Sweet Mars, Bro, you have _no_ idea what you're going to get us dragged into with that suggestion."

Modo looked at the tan mouse curiously. "Well you're right, I don't know. But then I think you know her better than I do, a lot better." He grinned. "But how bad can it be?"

"Just leave all concepts of what's normal at the garage," he said, still chuckling. "She'll be thrilled to drag us all over town."

"Let me guess, she just been waiting for an opening?" Modo asked curiously.

"She's been working on me since a few months after we got here," he shook his head and moved close against his Bro, sliding both hands close against the grey mouse's cheeks to guide and claim and intensely possessive kiss right there where all the world could see.

It was a kiss that Modo accepted passionately, putting his arms tightly around his Bro, as he let the world see just how much he loved the tan mouse. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Modo woke to a mouth-watering set of smells in his nose, and an increasingly insistent nuzzle from the tawny male next to him.

"Morning, Bro." He smiled, and kissed the tan mouse gently as his nose took in the smells. "Guess Charley must be making breakfast."

"Which means she's got something planned." He chuckled softly, the fingers of one hand drifting over Modo's broad chest. "And there's time for a shower first."

"Definitely." Modo agreed, one hand drifting up to brush the tan mouse's jaw line softly in a contact and gesture he'd learned very early on was one his Bro enjoyed a great deal.

"And maybe a little fun?" Throttle suggested with a teasing lick at the fingers near his mouth.

"Always a good way to start the morning." Modo chuckled playfully as he was nudged out of bed by his naked lover.

"And shower games are particularly fun," he grinned, brushing his tail along Modo's sheath and balls.

"I do like the things you come up with in the morning." Modo grinned broadly, as he stood and stretched, then followed Throttle out of the room to the large second bathroom.

"Want me to scrub your back?" Modo offered as his tail trailed playful down Throttle's back starting as his neck, and then continuing across his ass, and down the inside of his leg.

"Mmm, I'd like that," Throttle smiled back at him with a very soft, slightly playful expression, before he slipped under the hot spray.

"Good." Modo smiled, as he picked up the shampoo bottle with his tail, and put a generous amount into his hand. He began a strong but gentle circular scrubbing motion working the shampoo into his Bro's short, dense fur, feeling the hard muscles beneath relax under his touch in a clear pleasure and approval mirrored by the soft sounds Throttle made.

He ran his tail up between the tan mouse's legs to brush playfully across his sheath and balls to a light gasp and jolt of tension that almost instantly dissolved into a low moaning sound as the contact's intent registered.

"Never remembered it feeling this good before," Throttle murmured softly, leaning back into the contact.

"It's how it's supposed to be, Bro." Modo rumbled quietly, leaning forward to nuzzle Throttle from behind, as his hands worked slowly down the tan mouse's back. His tail traced playful down the insides of his Bro's thighs before returning to stroke his sheath and balls with feather light touches that garnered both soft moans and a sharpened breath, and the sweet musk of arousal mixing into Throttle's scent.

Despite his focus on the pleasures given to him, Throttle tried to return them with his tail for a while, then simply relaxed and let his Bro do as he pleased.

"Yeah, just relax and let me take care of you." Modo rumbled quietly, as he continued working his way down till he was gently working the globes of his Bro's ass. Despite a certain temptation to spend more time there, he continued working his way down the mouse's legs as his tail continued to play teasingly with the tan mouse's balls and swelling sheath.

In a display of trust that was impressive even towards his Bro, Throttle did just that. Only his voice and the response of his body to the contact gave away just how good this felt.

Modo gently turned his Bro, so the tan mouse's back was in the water, while he went to work scrubbing the front of the mouse with equal care. When he got to the aroused mouse's crotch, he gently and thorough cleaned the furry sheath and balls with a touch that was as much caress as it was cleaning.

That was quite enough for Throttle's cock to poke out, drawing several moans from him. His head fell back slightly and legs spread as both hands came up to brace against Modo's broad shoulders.

"Oh, gods, Bro."

Modo smiled and finished his Bro's legs, and then gently directed the tan mouse to face the water so Modo could rinse him properly. Once the soap was thorough cleared from Throttle's fur, Modo knelt and took the head of Throttle's cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the fleshy head while he fondled tawny furred balls.

The response was largely what he expected, but made him smile anyway when Throttle cried out in startled pleasure and most of his weight fell forwards against Modo's shoulders.

"Bro ... oh, gods, Bro." Was as coherent as Throttle could manage at the intensity of the strange new pleasure.

As more of the tan mouse's cock emerged from its furry sheath, Modo took it deeper in his mouth, continuing to play his tongue around it, and occasionally flicking his tongue at the sensitive slit on the head. Once he had Throttle fully hard, he snaked his tail up to gently caress his Bro's antennae while he continued sucking and licking. It took very little of this before Throttle stiffened, his back arching forward to thrust into the pleasuring cavern to deliver his load with a cry that mixed how startled he was with the sensations of the moment.

Modo eagerly swallowed his Bro's load and then gently licked his softening cock completely clean. He stood, while carefully supporting the recovering mouse, and kissed him passionately. While he met no resistance, his Bro was clearly too startled to do much past regain his coordination and go with the flow of things.

"Now that's how to start a morning." Modo rumbled, as he held Throttle close. "You taste incredible." He smiled playfully while the mouse calmed down a bit.

"You ... like doing that?" Throttle asked softly, both his arms against Modo's chest, so his tail working up to curl around his Bro's hard cock.

"Yeah, Bro." Modo smiled easily. "I love making somebody I care about feel that good. Especially you." He said, shuddering a bit in pleasure at the touch on his full erection.

"I'll try," Throttle promised very softly as his tail's touch shifted from casual to purposeful around the sensitive flesh.

"I understand." Modo said with easy acceptance, as his breathing became more ragged as he approached his limit. In a silent, conscious move, Throttle shifted to provide a little support for the larger mouse when he came, and watched as much as felt in his curiosity for it.

It wasn't long before Modo came with as close to a roar as Mice got. As the last muscle spasm passed, he leaned gratefully into the support his Bro offered. "Yeah, that was good." Modo murmured as he came down under the hot shower.

"Good," Throttle smiled shyly and held him until Modo could stand on his own easily again.

"Now we ought to finish cleaning up, dry off and get down and see what's up." Modo suggested with a playful nuzzle of Throttle's neck. 

* * *

"Morning guys," Charley greeted the pair of Mice with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Morning, Sis." Throttle ducked his head a little bashfully. "No more dancing around the subject."

"Morning, Charlie." Modo grinned broadly. "Yeah, I'd say we did. So what's prompted breakfast?" He asked curiously, knowing she didn't usually make that big a deal of breakfast, unless something was up.

"You two finally settling down," she smirked as they settled down. "It's about time, you know."

Modo nodded with a soft chuckle. After a few quiet minutes he looked at his Bro for a moment, and then her. "Charlie, did you know Throttle is one hell of good dancer?" He said casually over his juice.

"No," she cocked an eye at the tawny mouse, who ducked his head a bit and pretended to focus on a waffle. "You got him to go out?"

"Yeah, we went to IronWorks the other night. I was beginning to think I was going to have knock some heads to make sure he came home with me." Modo chuckled playfully, only half serious. Though he had seen some fairly serious interest in the tan mouse from the crowd, he knew that Throttle didn't care about it.

"They didn't have a chance," Throttle actually sounded a little defensive, though Charley was snickering.

"That's true, they were only human." Modo chuckled. "No tail." He smirked at his Bro as he ran his tail playfully up the mouse's leg, while Throttle made a real effort to take the hurt look off his face, knowing it was a joke no matter how it felt.

"Yeah, that's why." He said softly, trying to follow up. "No tail."

"Well, I didn't really think he noticed any of them." Modo said quietly, picking at a waffle with his fork as Charley made a concerted effort to remain silent and not meddle any more than she already had this week.

"I didn't," Throttle said quietly, coiling his tail gently around Modo's. "I don't. Remember how hard Vagrant had to work to get my attention?"

"Yeah." The grey mouse nodded. "I was really talking more about how much attention you were getting." Modo said quietly. "And you do attract a lot, guys and girls both. Kind of rush really, knowing they all want you but I've got you." He smiled affectionately at the tan mouse.

"You took the risks," Throttle chuckled lightly as Charley started to relax and tried to focus on her food to give them a little privacy at the table. "They are rewarded, sometimes."

"You're definitely worth the risks, Bro." Modo smiled. "Sweet Mars, the biggest risk was introducing you to Spike." He chuckled. "I expect he's been having two Mice fantasies ever since." He chuckled clearly amused.

"Well, he's got a lot of work to do to have any of them happen," Throttle smirked teasingly, even though he was completely serious.

"I'm sure he does." Modo agreed. "And I expect he knows that too. After all, he knows better than anybody, except maybe Maura, just how much I've wanted you."

"I doubt he has any real idea what you went through to earn my trust," Throttle murmured softly. "He doesn't seem the type to go through hell just for a threesome."

"At least not till he's gotten to know you better." Modo nodded, acknowledging the seriousness of the statement. "And he will try to be friends first, even knowing he likely won't get any further."

"That's the place to start," Throttle nodded acknowledgement and leaned over to rest his muzzle on Modo's furred shoulder. 

"Certainly for any relationship worth having." Modo nodded and turned to gently kiss Throttle while the tawny mouse ran his hand threw grey fur over hard muscle and opened his mouth slightly in invitation. An invitation that Modo accepted by turn the light kiss into a lovers' kiss, while his hand ran through the dense tan fur.

As the kiss and contact continued, he heard Charley chuckle very softly as she stood and slipped from the room. Modo continued the kiss for a little while, before breaking briefly, to gauge whether or not his Bro wanted to continue and saw a mixture of bemusement and uncertainty on Throttle's face.

"I think we chassed her off," he chuckled weakly.

"She was just being polite." Modo smiled quietly. "Giving us some privacy, I guess. Maybe she thinks that with as long as it took us to figure it out, we might be shy about it, or something." He said uncertainly.

"Well, you haven't ... I doubt she knows if you're okay or not." He murmured and let his head rest against Modo's neck. "She knows me pretty well."

"I haven't what, Bro?" Modo asked curiously.

"How much you're okay with her seeing," he chuckled softly. "You're more reserved than I am a lot of the time, you know."

"Only on some things." Modo smiled gently. "How much I care for you, isn't one of them."

Throttle nodded simply against his Bro's chest, relaxing in the warmth of the moment.


End file.
